


(Ding Dong) The Bells Are Gonna Chime

by Neyiea



Series: home is where you are [9]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: It's time to take the next step.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure we all knew that this was coming eventually, and I am so excited to share this with you guys!  
> Title from "getting married in the morning" from My Fair Lady.
> 
> Here's a fun Easter Egg for you my dears: In chapter 4 of Welcome to the Building the cake that they make for Robbie, Hjónabandssæla, is known as "Wedded Bliss Cake" or "Happy Marriage Cake".
> 
> This was inevitable all along, guys. <3

Stephanie has taken up writing in a diary lately, finding something soothing in recording little tidbits about every day, and in knowing that years down the line she’ll be able to flip through these pages and have so many memories at her fingertips.

She also shamelessly uses it to talk about her father and Robbie’s relationship, figuring that future-her will get a kick out of every single thing she’s theorized about which will no doubt come to pass.

It almost makes her wish that she’d taken up the hobby sooner, so that she could have all the memories from their first two years together recorded for clearer nostalgia. 

The day that she’d been sick and Robbie had come over and made a pillow fort with her, the day they’d all gone to the amusement park together, the day Robbie had nervously pulled her aside and asked her what she thought her father would want for his birthday.

She smiles wide at the recollections and makes a mental note to jot them down later on separate pieces of paper. She’ll slip them into her diary one way or another. 

_Dad’s been a little skittish lately,_ she writes, _and I think it has something to do with how Robbie offhandedly mentioned that his lease was going to be up in a few months and he’d have to renew it. I think dad’s working up the courage to ask Robbie if he’ll move in with us._

She pauses for a moment, tapping her pen thoughtfully against the page before continuing.

_I’m not sure if our apartments would have enough space though, because Robbie works from home so he needs to keep his office. Maybe dad’s been looking at some of the houses for sale in the area? If he’s been sneaking off and looking at places we could all move into then that would explain why he wasn’t around last Tuesday afternoon, and why he didn’t give any straight answers as to where he’d been for hours._

_I wonder if Robbie has any idea what’s coming. He still seems to be surprised by dad a lot._

There’s a knock on her doorframe.

“Stephanie, could I talk with you for a moment? I have something very important I’d like to ask you.”

She glances up from her writing, blinks curiously at the serious expression on her father’s face, and then flips her diary shut with a knowing smile.

“Ah, I know what this is about.”

Her father looks stunned, his eyebrows drawing upwards in surprise. 

“You do?”

“You’re going to ask Robbie to move in with us, right?” She knew this would happen, and she’s very proud of herself for her foresight. 

Sportacus smiles, runs a hand through his hair and glances away momentarily. 

“Not exactly.” He shuffles in the doorway, and it’s strange to see her dad looking anything but one hundred percent confident. He steps into her room and sits down beside her on the bed, hands folded in his lap, smiling down at her warmly. 

“That could happen,” he starts slowly, “it’s a definite possibility that I would love to happen, but what I really want your opinion on is how you would feel if Robbie were to become a—a part of our family.”

Stephanie’s diary falls to the floor as her hands immediately come up to cover her smiling mouth.

“Oh my God.”

“I mean,” Sportacus struggles to continue, “I know you like him, but I really do mean as a more permanent—“

“Oh my God.”

“—fixture, as in, you wouldn’t mind if he and I were to—“

“Oh my God!” She flings her arms around her father’s shoulders, laughing and crying and hardly able to breathe, she’s so happy. “You’re going to ask him to marry you? Oh my goodness! I am so happy for you! And for him! And—oh my God when are you going to ask him? How are you going to ask him? Did you buy the ring already?”

“Stephanie,” Sportacus laughs, hugs her back, and lets himself relax. “Calm down. I can’t answer all of your questions at once.”

“Of course, of course, just let me—I’m just so happy.” She tightens her arms around him briefly before she pulls away, wiping away tear tracks with the backs of her hands. 

“So you’re okay with it then.” He actually looks relieved, as if there were even a slight possibility that Stephanie was going to say: no dad, Robbie is boyfriend material, not husband material, not parent material.

“Of course I’m okay with it dad. I don’t know why you’d even entertain the notion that I wouldn’t be.” She’s surprised she hadn’t seen this on the horizon. Shocked that she hadn’t put two and two together and noticed just how serious her father and Robbie’s relationship was becoming. But now with the knowledge that this can happen—it will happen, because there’s no way Robbie would say no—she’s just overcome with so many emotions.

“I’m excited that he’ll be part of our family. He’s already been like another dad to me for a while now,” she admits, smiling wide. “It’ll be nice to make it official.” 

“As long as he says yes.”

“Dad, anyone with eyes can see how much Robbie loves you. I saw it two years ago when I was in sixth grade, and I see it even more now. He’ll say yes.”

“I hope so. I’m just nervous, I suppose. It’s been on my mind a lot lately and I haven’t been sure how to bring it up with you. It’s a big step for the both of us. For all three of us, even. Then last week I was looking at rings to get a better idea of what he might like best and I just…” He trails off, smiles, and his hands flit over his knees before one tucks into his pocket. “Did you want to see the ring?”

“Do you even have to ask?”

He laughs again. “I suppose not.” He brings out a little black box and opens it up.

It’s a thin platinum band, lovely in its simplicity. 

It’s the most beautiful piece of jewellery that Stephanie has ever seen. 

She reaches out, touching it with a reverence that she hadn’t even realized she was capable of feeling. “It’s beautiful,” she tells him, “Robbie will love it.”

Sportacus’s gaze softens as his eyes focus on the band, imagining what it would be like to see it on Robbie’s finger, to be the one to put it on Robbie’s finger. Even the idea of it makes him feel as though he can fly.

“I’ve been thinking about how to go about this for a while now,” he admits, “and proposal ideas kept running back and forth in my mind. I was never really able to settle on something, I just wanted to make it special for the both of us, you know? After a while I figured I’d take the traditional route.” He closes the box, cradles it in his hands for a few more moments than strictly necessary before slipping it back into his pocket.

“I made lunch reservations at the restaurant we celebrated our first year together at. We both like going there, and it’s not so out of the ordinary that Robbie will think much of it. It’ll be a weekday so it shouldn’t be busy at all. We might even be the only ones there.”

“I’m coming too,” Stephanie tells him, her tone brokering no argument. Sportacus stares at her in shock.

“Stephanie—“

“I’ll get Trixie to take notes for me! I won’t go there with you, or sit with you. I’ll take a bus and hide across the restaurant or something. I just have to see this, I have to film it, dad, this is the most important thing that ever happened in either of our lives—“

“Well, maybe not the most important,” he interrupts, reaching out a hand to cup her cheek fondly. Stephanie leans into the contact. “I wouldn’t be myself if I didn’t have you, you know.”

“Tied, then. But we need to have it on film. Then we can play it at your wedding. And on every anniversary, and maybe even every other week.”

“You’d get sick of watching it.”

“Never,” she says, and she means it. “Do you think Robbie will cry when you ask him?”

“I think I might cry when I ask him.”

Stephanie laughs, loud and bright. “I probably will too.”

“We’ll be quite the sight, then, the three of us dissolving into tears.”

“Happy tears,” Stephanie tacks on. Sportacus smiles and nods.

“The happiest tears,” he adds decisively. 

“I’m going to cry right now just thinking about it.”

Sportacus spreads his arms wide open and Stephanie leans in to hug him again, pressing her face into his shoulder.

“I really am happy for you, dad. And Robbie, too.” She can hardly wait to start writing about this in her diary. Can hardly wait until there’s a marriage to plan and a ceremony to take place and the first moment where she can introduce Sportacus and Robbie as ‘my two dads’ and not ‘my dad and his boyfriend’.

“Dad. We’re going to need to move into an actual house. Robbie won’t have enough space for his office if we all live together in an apartment.”

Sportacus laughs at her abrupt suggestion. “At least let me propose first.”

“And I demand to be involved in the wedding planning process.”

“Of course. I’m sure we wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“And I’m going to make a speech. A really embarrassing speech. I’m going to talk about how you didn’t introduce yourself to Robbie when you first met him, and about Robbie’s really obvious crush on you, and how I knew something was going to happen between you eventually.” She sniffles a little, eyes becoming wet. “And how perfect you are for each other.”

Sportacus cards a hand through her hair and presses a kiss to the crown of her head.

“It sounds like it will be a very memorable wedding speech.”

It will be. Stephanie will make sure of it. She’ll have to start drafting it out immediately.

Her diary entry for today just became ten times longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3

There’s something strange going on, and Robbie’s not quite sure what it is.

A few weeks ago when he’d come up to help Sportacus make dinner Stephanie had full-body-tackled him in the form of a hug, which wasn’t nearly as concerning as the glassy cast to her eyes which made it look as though she was on the verge of tears.

He’d nearly thrown a fit, demanding to know if she was okay, if she was being bullied, if there were teachers giving her trouble. Because, he vowed with utter sincerity, they were going to find themselves in a whole lot of trouble once Robbie was through with them.

Stephanie had laughed and cited the sad ending of a movie as being the reason for her teary eyes.

“Oh,” he’d replied, somewhat embarrassed about his overreaction, “I’m afraid I can’t do much about that.”

“Thank you for caring so much, though.”

“Of course I care,” he’d said, the phrase ‘you’re practically my daughter’ building up at the back of his throat, but ultimately left unsaid. 

She’d beamed at him and Sportacus all throughout dinner, and she and her father shared secretive glances when they thought he wasn’t looking. Then after dinner, instead of sticking around to talk to him about her school day, she’d gone to her room leaving him and Sportacus alone at the table.

Sportacus had proceeded to ask him if he’d have time to go out for lunch several weeks from then. 

Of course Robbie had said yes, his schedule was flexible enough that he could switch his itinerary around with less than a day’s notice. It almost made him wonder why Sportacus had asked him so far in advance.

He had scoured his calendar at home later that night to make sure there wasn’t an important date that he was forgetting, but for all intents and purposes it was just an ordinary weekday, nothing significant about it. 

And at almost every meal they’ve shared together since then Stephanie and Sportacus continue to send each other secretive looks that Robbie could not for the life of him interpret.

He wonders if it has anything to do with him casually mentioning that his lease would be up in four months and he’d have to renew.

It’s been something that he’s contemplated a lot lately. It’s not as if their current set up is at all inconvenient. They’re only separated by one floor; it takes Robbie less than two minutes to leave his apartment and get to theirs, and there are a multitude of serious couples who probably see each other less than half as often as Robbie sees Sportacus due to the physical distance between them.

But Robbie sometimes finds himself wanting more. A space that they all could share, that they could truly make their own, and he’d hoped that mentioning the renewal of the lease might make Sportacus think about the logical step of eventually moving in together. He wants to give some time for the thought to settle before he mentions it outright, doesn’t want to push Sportacus into the idea too abruptly.

Maybe if he picks up some real estate magazines and starts looking for places that would be big enough for them all, and then casually leaves them around where Sportacus might see them…

Or maybe he just ought to bring it up directly in person instead of sneaking hints here and there. Perhaps he could do so on Wednesday, after their lunch date.

Where had Sportacus said they were going for that again?

He asks as they get ready for bed that night, and Sportacus smiles widely at him as he answers.

“Oh good, we haven’t gone there in a while.”

Sportacus is a cuddler through and through, and perhaps it’s just Robbie’s imagination but he seems even more tactile than usual. He has been for the past couple of months, really, but it’s becoming even more noticeable now. 

Maybe Sportacus had caught on to his clever plan, had talked it over with Stephanie, and was just waiting for Robbie to make the first move?

Well, Robbie thinks resolutely as he relaxes in the circle of Sportacus’s arms, maybe he can be direct about this.

The day of their lunch date dawns and Sportacus is buzzing with energy, as usual. Once he’s showered after his morning run he wakes Robbie up with a series of kisses that trail from his temple, across the bridge of his nose, down to his chin. Robbie, half asleep, lazily wraps his arms around Sportacus and tilts his head so that their lips fall together.

Sportacus laughs into the kiss. It’s a bright sound that Robbie wouldn’t mind waking up to every day.

“I love you,” Sportacus says as he pulls away, cradling Robbie’s face in his hands.

“I love you too,” Robbie tells him through a yawn. “What time are the reservations for again?”

“Twelve thirty.”

Robbie glances at the clock on the bedside table, contemplating how much work he’ll be able to get done in the time that he has. 

“I’ve got a few errands to run this morning, but I should be done around eleven. We’ll leave a little after noon.”

Robbie stretches his arms up over his head and nods. “Sounds good.”

Sportacus catches him off guard with another kiss, to the end of Robbie’s nose this time, and he darts away with a chuckle before Robbie can get his arms back around him.

“I love you Robbie, I’ll see you soon.”

Robbie watches Sportacus all but skip out of the room and takes a moment to wonder what’s got him so excited to run errands.

Not that he minds, really, but it makes him curious. 

He slinks out of bed and makes himself some coffee to go with the muffin he has for breakfast, and then spends his morning sitting in front of his computer still in his pyjamas. 

At five after eleven Sportacus steps into Robbie’s office, draping his arms around Robbie’s shoulders while resting his chin on top of Robbie’s head.

Robbie twines one of their hands together, bringing Sportacus’s knuckles up to his mouth briefly. Sportacus chuckles and dips his head to press a quick kiss into Robbie’s hair.

“How’s work?”

“The same as it always is,” Robbie replies dryly, tilting his head back to try and get a look at Sportacus’s face. “How were your errands?”

“Simple enough.” Sportacus takes a step back. “I got you something.”

“Oh?” Curiosity piqued, Robbie turns. “And that would be?”

Sportacus grins, ducks out of the office briefly, and comes back a moment later with a pot in his hands. Inside the pot is a spherical, green shape covered with heavy yellow spines.

A grin breaks out over Robbie’s face and he moves to stand. “You bought me a golden barrel cactus.”

“It didn’t look like any of your other cacti, and I thought it would be a nice addition to your collection. The yellow is quiet lovely.”

“I love it.” Robbie lays his hands overtop of Sportacus’s and leans down for a kiss. “And I love you,” he adds, kissing him again.

“Robbie, maybe we should put the very sharp plant down before we get too close to each other?”

“I suppose you have a point. Ha, a point.” He sets the cactus on the table near his widow sill with his other plants, and then backs Sportacus up against a wall.

Sportacus grins at him, arms folding over Robbie’s shoulders. “You know you’ll have to get dressed soon. I want to slip into something a bit nicer myself.”

“Nicer? But you look so good in your sweatpants.”

Sportacus gives him a dry look. “I’m not wearing sweatpants to go out to lunch with you Robbie.”

“Have it your way then.” Robbie lets his hands rest at Sportacus’s hips. “But the fact remains that it takes us, what, five minutes to get dressed? We have almost an hour before we have to leave.”

Sportacus hums, a look of faux-contemplation crossing over his features before he pulls Robbie a bit closer. 

Robbie knows he’s won even before Sportacus hooks a leg around his hips.

In the end he has significantly more laundry to add to his next load, and they both have to rush through a shower before getting dressed, but as always he maintains that it was completely worth it. Even if his hair is still a bit damp when they settle into the car.

The restaurant is just as charming as the previous times they’d been there, the hostess greets them with a wide smile and by chance leads them to the booth they’d sat in during their first year anniversary. Warmth floods through Robbie’s chest as he sits down, memories of that night, and a handful of date nights spent here since then, flooding through his mind. 

Sportacus grins at him, apparently just as delighted by the coincidence as Robbie is.

“Is sitting here bring back good memories?”

“Of course. All my memories that involve you are wonderful.”

It’s very gratifying to be the one to make Sportacus blush. He so rarely is able to catch the other man off guard. 

Lunch is fantastic, and made somehow even better by the look Sportacus keeps giving him throughout the entire thing. Loving and warm, with a hint of something like anticipation in the way his fingers tap occasionally against the tabletop and his feet brush playfully against Robbie’s ankles.

They decide to split a dessert, though Sportacus takes approximately one bite of it before seeming content to just sit and watch Robbie eat the rest; gazing at him the entire time as if he feels like the moment should be captured on film, framed and hung in a museum. 

“Something on your mind?” Robbie takes one final bite and pushes the plate to the side. Their waitress appears almost immediately, perhaps because they’re currently the only patrons in the entire place, and whisks the plate away with a cheerful reminder that she’ll bring the cheque shortly. Robbie watches her go, somewhat startled by how happy she seems to be while at work.

Sportacus clears his throat and Robbie’s gaze snaps back to him.

“I love you Robbie.” Adoration colours his tone, and he slides a hand across the table to lay it overtop of Robbie’s. “I don’t think words can even properly express how happy I am to have you in my life.”

Robbie’s face goes hot. Sportacus laces their fingers together.

“We’ve made so many wonderful memories together, and I know that we’re bound to make more.” Sportacus squeezes his fingers, smiles, and then draws his own hand away. “It’s come to a point where I can’t imagine my life without you in it.”

He slides out of his seat, takes a step forward, pulls something out of his pocket.

Gets down on one knee.

Robbie’s breath stutters, his heartbeat thundering in his own ears. 

“Robbie. Every day that I have spent with you is a blessing. You are a father to my daughter, the love of my life, and my greatest wish is to always make you as happy as you make me.” He opens the small black box, eyes glassy. Robbie can’t seem to tear his eyes away from Sportacus’s face to look at the ring that he knows must be inside. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Robbie. Will you marry me?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you all love reading about these guys as much as I love writing about them. Knowing how happy and excited you are to read this brings such a huge smile to my face, thank you so much! <3
> 
> Also check out this [beautiful art](https://nappingglanni.tumblr.com/post/156510193885/a-couple-of-quick-sketches-because-im-a) for this chapter that I have stared at for hours and am going to print out to put on my wall to gaze adoringly up at once I start writing the next part for this series.

Sportacus doesn’t think he’s ever been so nervous in all of his life. No matter how much Stephanie has reassured him over the past few weeks, and no matter how much he knows for certain that Robbie loves him, there’s still something very daunting about asking the love of your life to marry you.

It’s a miracle that he hasn’t tripped over any of his words. His palms are clammy, and he can’t remember the last time his heart felt like it was beating this fast.

He’d thought that he had burned off most of his nervous energy during his daily run, and he’d kept himself busy enough throughout the morning to keep from fixating on what he was setting out to do, but everything had all started rushing back almost as soon as they’d sat down. 

Sportacus is distantly glad that kneeling is traditional; because when he’d slid out of the booth he’d felt almost too weak to stand. 

His heart is in his throat as Robbie stares down at him with wide eyes, comprehension dawning on his features and leaving Sportacus nearly breathless. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Robbie,” he says with utter sincerity. He wants to wake up next to Robbie every day, and go to sleep beside him every night. Aspires to be there for him always. Dreams of the two of them entwining themselves further together, watching Stephanie grow up, growing older side by side. 

He doesn’t think he’s ever yearned for anything as much as he wishes for this. 

“Will you marry me?”

Robbie blinks, sucks in a shuddering breath, and he covers his mouth with his hands as tears begin to spring up into his eyes.

“Sportacus, I—“ He stops, starts nodding vigorously. “Of course, I—Of course I’ll marry you! Yes,” he agrees softly, and then repeats it; louder, surer, “Yes, yes!”

Sportacus can’t contain his smile as joy like no other builds up inside of him. He takes the ring out of its case and holds out a hand. Robbie bites his lip as he unsteadily offers out a hand of his own.

Sportacus presses a kiss to his palm, then to the back of his hand, and then, vision somewhat hazy through his own tears, he intently slips the ring onto Robbie’s finger.

He feels like he could do anything in this moment; run fast enough to break the sound barrier, leap over a building effortlessly, soar into the sky as high as his heart can take him.

All he really wants to do is hold Robbie and assure himself that this isn’t the greatest dream he’s ever had. Robbie is one step ahead of him, nearly tripping out of the booth in his haste to kneel with Sportacus on the floor, arms winding tightly around Sportacus’s shoulders.

“I love you, I love you,” Robbie says with a hitch in his breath. Sportacus wraps his arms around Robbie and presses kisses to any part of him that he can.

He feels like he’s overflowing; there’s so much joy and happiness and love thrumming through him with every beat of his heart. He is almost overcome when Robbie turns his head to press a kiss to his jaw. 

How is it even possible for one person to feel so tremendously happy? 

It’s a miracle that he manages to hear a soft set of footsteps approach them, and even then it’s probably only because he knows that Stephanie has been hidden away in the server’s station this entire time.

He looks up at her over Robbie’s shoulder and catches sight of her face. She’s got a hand pressed over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks, but her eyes are bright with elation and somehow that’s enough for Sportacus’s own tears to finally start spilling over.

He smiles wide at her as he guides Robbie up off of the floor. He presses a kiss to his ear and then whispers, “Someone wants to congratulate us.”

Robbie sniffs, pulls away slightly, glances over his shoulder. 

Freezes when he sees Stephanie.

They stare at each other for a long moment and then with a soft sob he turns, one arm still around Sportacus’s shoulder and the other held out wide in a beckoning motion.

Stephanie runs into the space between them, one arm around each of their waists, burying her face against Sportacus’s collarbone.

The happiest tears, he thinks to himself as he leans in to press a kiss to the crown of Stephanie’s head.

“I’m so happy for you two, I just—I love you both so much.” Stephanie sniffles and rubs at her eyes with one hand. “I’m so happy for you dad,” she repeats, looking up at Sportacus. 

She takes a deep breath and then looks to Robbie, and warbles out another, “Dad.”

Robbie looks stricken. Sportacus can feel him start to shake, small tremors in his hands while he blinks rapidly in an effort to keep any more tears from overflowing.

“Stephanie,” he starts slowly, and then in a flash he has both arms wrapped around their daughter, holding her close and pressing a kiss into her hair. Stephanie laughs and holds him back just as tightly, and Sportacus watches the pair of them with a smile so wide that his cheeks begin to ache.

Surely there is no greater happiness than this; the two most important people in his life, his family, just as overjoyed as he is. His eyes are drawn to the gleam of metal on Robbie’s finger and he suddenly aches to tell anyone who will listen just how much he loves his fiancé.

His future husband. 

Stephanie looks pointedly in his direction and, with a laugh of his own, he wraps his arms around them both.

“I love you,” he says to each of them. “I feel like I must be the luckiest man on Earth.”

Robbie smiles and leans heavily against him, carding a hand through Stephanie’s hair.

“Funny. I was thinking the same thing about myself.”

It takes another minute or two for them all to calm down enough for them to sit back in the booth. Sportacus can’t seem to let go of Robbie’s hand. Can’t help but trace over the metal band with his fingers. Eventually Robbie just sandwiches Sportacus’s hand between both of his own with a wide, teary smile as Stephanie gazes up at them.

“I love you,” Robbie says again.

Sportacus is never going to get tired of hearing it.

“You know,” Robbie continues, and there’s a warmth in his tone that makes Sportacus feel immediately content, “I was thinking about asking you something today too.”

“Really?” Sportacus leans in and smiles encouragingly while Stephanie perks up beside him.

“Well, it’s almost a given now, considering everything.” Robbie’s cheeks go pink as he smiles. “But… You know how I mentioned that my lease would be up for renewal in a few months?”

Stephanie goes still, her eyes wide.

“Yes.” Sportacus grips Robbie’s hand firmly, the feeling of the metal around Robbie’s finger grounding him.

“Well, I’ve only just started looking through real estate in the area and I don’t have anything in mind yet, but… Move in with me?”

Sportacus stands so that he can lean over the table to press a kiss to Robbie’s mouth.

“We would love to.”

It’s another few minutes before the waitress comes over with their cheque and a very happy exclamation of, “congratulations”. She then hands a camera over to Stephanie with a wink before trailing away.

Stephanie smiles up at them both excitedly.

“I’m calling a family meeting tonight,” she tells them, “we’re watching this together.”

Robbie stares at the camera and quickly puts two and two together. 

“I might cry again, you know.”

“It’s okay.” She reaches out to pat his shoulder comfortingly. “We can all cry together. Again. And I’m sure dad will hold your hand through the entire thing.”

Sportacus beams, nodding in agreement.

“Well, alright, if you insist,” he smiles warmly at Stephanie, and then his gaze drifts back to Sportacus. The look in his eyes makes Sportacus feel settled, complete. 

The future has never looked brighter than it does right now, in this moment.


End file.
